Helga and the Cat-fist
by MissBunny
Summary: An enemy from another world appears... A Ranma 1/2 Hey Arnold! crossover of some sort.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Helga and the Cat-fist: Part One

Author: Bunny 

E-mail: Akane_Bunny_Tendo@yahoo.com 

Rating: G/PG 

AN - I do not own the Neko-ken/Cat-fist. I am only borrowing it from the every wonderful Rumiko T. So don't go around saying that I do, k?

~*Helga and the Cat-fist*~

Deep in the mists of Nerima, a demon was lurking. He was looking for his next victim of the legendary Cat-fist. Someone of which he could restore his spirit, his very being into. 

"Yessssss, I found it. The next person to acquire the soul of the Neko-ken. Yesssss, it is an easy target. I can feel its very soul, even from so far away." Said the demon, hissing into the night air. 

And so the evil demon went in search for its newfound victim. 

Meanwhile, in Hey Arnold land... 

Helga was fast asleep in her bed when she awoke to a slight breeze in her room. She felt like someone or something else was there with her. She looked around with fear written on her face... and then, she saw it. It was a huge, cat-like creature. It looked almost demonic with its sharp fangs and long, tantalizing claws just waiting to be dipped into the skin of its unlucky prey. It looked almost spiritual, since she could see right through it when it moved. 

It started to approach her. First slowly, then faster with every step. Helga could barely let out a breath from how much shock she was in. 

"Wha... wha... what are you?" 

By this time, the creature was face-to-face with her, staring directly into her eyes. 

"I have come to give you a gift. Something that will help you with all your problems." 

"B...but I don't have any problems." She lied. 

"Of course you do. Everyone does." 

"But I live with 'em." 

"Tell me now. What is the biggest problem you have in your life?" 

"Well, there's this guy I like, but he doesn't know I like him." 

"Hmmm...how interesting. And this guy you like. Does he not like you back? Is that the problem?" 

"Yes. He likes someone else. Someone he too cannot have. And yet, she always seems to be trying to steel him from me." She said with a sad expression on her face. 

"What if I told you that I could give you the power to keep that girl away from him?" 

"I don't know. I'm not really supposed to trust a demon, since it's perfectly obvious that's what you are. I mean how many cat-like creatures do you see around town that can talk, let alone make bargains?" 

"My, aren't we wise?" 

"What's it to you, pal?" 

"What if I also told you that it would that it would fulfill all your dreams? Including that guy you like?" 

"Well...." 

"Then it is done!" 

Faster than she could see, the demon flew around her and held it's paw against her head. At this point, Helga froze. She couldn't move a muscle. She felt like someone was poking around in her mind. Trying to find what, she did not know. 

Images started to flash through the demon's mind. Images of Helga's friend, Phoebe. Then, of the fights she would pick with the other kids in her school. Finally, they focused on Lila and Arnold. 

"Yessssss...here it is. This is what I shall use to feed on." 

Helga jumped for a minute as she felt even more pressure being forced on her mind. She still could not move. She thought, at that point, the creature was going to kill her. Then, she saw it, them rather. Images started to flow through her mind. Images of CATS. Cats crawling all over her, biting and scratching her. She felt the fear rise through her, then the need to protect herself. Then the cats turned into images of Lila. She started clawing at thin air. "Must get cat, must get cat." The fear was surging through her, and with that fear came the undying need escape. She relied only on instinct. An instinct to run. Run as fast as she could. Then, out of nowhere, she heard it. The voice she loved for so long. "Need to get to it." She thought. "Almost there." 

So she ran as fast as she could. After what felt like hours of running, she saw it, or rather him. He was tall compared to her, now that she was a cat (or at least thought she was), with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a head the shape of some kind of object she remembered seeing kids play with (before, when her mind was clear, that is). 

She ran towards him. As she was mere inches away from him, a bright light filtered through her mind, engulfing her. When she came to, she was once again in her room, but the cat-creature was gone. "Maybe it was just a dream," she thought. But then she heard a voice in her head. "Use my gift wisely. Ahahahahah." It was the cat creature!! 

Oh, my! What ever will happen to Helga. Does this mean that Lila's life is in danger, or is Helga's life in danger, or Arnold? Does Helga actually believe she's a cat? Will the Hey Arnold World ever be able to cope with this change? Stay right there, and I'll show you...ummm in the next chapter. :)


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Helga and the Cat-fist Part Two

Author: Akane "Bunny" Tendo

E-mail: Akane_Bunny_Tendo@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

~*Helga and the Cat-fist*~ 

The sun was just beginning to set as Arnold sat beside Helga's sleeping form.He sat there watching her sleep, wondering what could have caused her odd behavior.Sure she had her moments of anger, but never like this...never this...weird.

As he continued to sit there...he noticed something about her.He noticed that her hair was not in the normal ponytails he had usually seen her wearing. Instead, it cascaded down her face in waves of gold, her face illuminating from the rays of the moon, making her look serene and beautiful.

"She looks so calm in her sleep."He said as he moved in closer to her."So much different than that...that...cold, hard girl we're all so used to...that I'm so used to."He sat closer to her, examining her features."She looks so calm."Images of a girl similar to her began to swim through his mind.Someone completely different, but altogether the same... 

He continued to examine her features, thinking how similar she looked to the girl he met in the restaurant so long ago.The girl he lost.He sat closer to her, stretching out his hand to move some of the hair away from her face."So beauti..."He didn't have a chance to finish his thought as she began to stir in her sleep, awakening him to reality...

"Cats...cats..." moaned Helga, shuddering in her sleep."Must save you..."

"Helga! Wake up!"Yelled Arnold as he placed his hands against her shoulders in an effort to shake her out of whatever nightmare she seemed to be in.

She got up with a start and examined her surroundings."What the..." She began when she noticed the distance between Arnold and herself."Oh...my..." She called out as she sighed into his arms."Arnold...my lo..."

Arnold, seeing the odd look in her face, decided to take action."Helga...are you feeling okay?You look a bit pale..."

Helga, hearing the words that were coming out of his mouth, feeling his hands on her shoulders... "This isn't a dream is it?" She thought to herself.Reaching out to her arm, she gently pinched herself."Ouch!!!!" She screamed out, causing the cats in the alleyway to run for cover.Then the thought struck her.Arnold...beside her...her almost saying she lo...

Her defensive mechanism then came into play."What in the name of creation's going on here?!"She shouted out at him as she threw his hands away from her."What do ya think you're doing foot-ball head?!"She said as she got up, ready to flee.

"Helga..." he began, sitting up, grabbing hold of her hand."I was just worried about you.You were acting...kind of odd before.You started to...to..."

"To what!?!" She asked, more like demanded, as she waved her hand, knocking his away from it.

Arnold didn't know how to word it without making her blow like a volcano."To.to..." He continued, holding his hand behind his head in fear."To..act like a...cat.It was kind of odd really.We thought you were just kidding around at first. But then...you started circling me like...It was just....weird.You were..." He continued, but wasn't able to finish as Helga took off at lightening speed down the alleyway.

About two blocks away...

"What's happening to me?"Helga asked herself as continued to run towards home."First that encounter with that...creature, and now this!"She said as she continued to run down the street."Now Arnold definitely thinks I'm weird.He'll never..."She said, stopping her thoughts short as she reached the front of her house."Maybe I just need some sleep.Maybe all of this is just some phase that I'm going through."She thought as she went upstairs to bed.

Back at the alleyway...

Arnold was still in a daze from Helga's reaction, along with everything that had occurred in the day."Something strange is going on here.I can feel it."He said as he picked up his school bag."I wonder what could be wrong with her."He asked himself as he got up and started for the boarding house.

He continued walking and stopped in his tracks as a thought then came to him.Him sitting next to her thinking she was... "What in the world was I thinking!?!" He shouted to himself as he looked at the full moon above him."Yup, had to be a full moon." He said, throwing the thought from his mind as he continued on home.

At the Pataki residence...

Helga opened her eyes and realized that she was at school."When did I get here?"She asked herself as she walked down the hallways of PS - 118."And why is it so dark?"

The halls were dark and cold.Everything seemed different somehow.There were no students in the hallways playing practical jokes like there normally would be.

"What's going on here?" She said as she continued down the hallway."Where is everyone?"

Thinking that, she decided to look in one of the classrooms.As she looked in, she saw some students sitting at their desks.She reached out her hand to open the door, but as she turned the knob, she realized that it was locked."What in the heck!?!"She then knocked on the door."Hello, I'm trying to get in here!"She shouted, but no one answered her.No one even turned to look at her.She then started banging on the doors."Hello!!"When they still didn't answer, she decided to go on to the other classrooms.She tried every door, but every one that she went up to was either locked or empty.

It was getting colder...much colder.It started to get so dark, to the point where she could hardly see past arms' length. It was then that her fears started to come forth."No! No!" She said to herself."Patakis aren't afraid of anything!Maybe...maybe the lights are just out...and someone messed around with the AC."She thought as she continued down the halls.It was then that she witnessed a flashlight sitting on the floor not too far away from her feet."Well, this'll come in handy."She said as she reached out to pick it up.

Just as her hand came in contact with the flashlight, a terrible, frightly scream was heard coming from down the hall."Help!!"The person shouted.

The scream made her jump, causing the flashlight to roll away from her hand."Oh, great!"She shouted."What now?"It was then that the yell came again...and again.Footsteps were then heard after this...like someone was running out of fear. Each yell sounding louder than the other, each footstep coming closer and closer.And then...it stopped.

"What the...?"Said Helga as she began to sit up.She began to get up when she felt the presence of someone near her along with a shadow.

"Help me..." said a small voice, similar to the one that was screaming."It's coming after me!"

"Nooo!!" She screamed dashing for the flashlight.As her hand connected with it, she quickly turned it on and aimed it at the person in front of her.It was... "Arnold?"She asked a little stunned."What...what are you..?"Then she heard someone coming up behind him.

"Run before she gets us both!"He shouted lowering himself onto the ground.

"What are you talking about?"She said as she raised the flashlight up towards the unknown figure.As the light hit the face of the stranger, it unveiled the face of... "Lila?What are you...?"She didn't have a chance to finish as Lila began to creep down to the floor."What are you doing, you freak?"She asked as she started to walk up to her.

"Nooooo!"Yelled Arnold, attempting to run up to her.

"What do you mean..." She began as she looked at Arnold trying to run up to her, only having the distance between them increase."What's going on?"She asked when she heard an animal hissing."What in the world?"She asked herself as she turned her head towards the area the sound was coming from.She realized with a start that it was where Lila was standing.Pointing out her flashlight to where Lila once stood, she saw not the image of a dainty girl, but that of a fierce creature with claws that could slice through the thickest of flesh."Oh, my..." she began as a scream escaped from her lips, echoing down the hallway.She continued to scream as the creature waved its sharp claws at her.

"Helga, run!!! Before they take us both!!"Yelled Arnold as he was pushed aside by the creature and knocked to the floor unconscious.

With that, Helga took off at top speed down the hallway with the creature not too far behind her.All she could hear was the sound of claws slamming against the hard floor at quickening speeds.She could feel the fear rising through her...flowing through her veins, making her heart beat faster and louder to the point where she could hear it.It was then that all knowledge of her surroundings escaped her mind.All she knew was that she had to run...for her life.Sounds of the creature's paws together with the beating of her heart only made her run even faster.Sounds of the hissing and yelping of cats started to fill through her mind, driving her to near insanity as she kept up the pace.

After what felt like hours of running, she realized that her footsteps were the only ones to be heard.She slowed down, catching her breath."What in the world is going on!?!What's happening!?!"She screamed out as she held her hand against her chest to control her breathing.It was then that she remembered Arnold... "I have to go help him."She thought in fear.As she turned around, all she could see was the claw of the creature coming at her face...then everything went dark... and all she could feel was the cold fluid running down her face.

"Beep!Beep!" Came an earth-shattering sound beside her.She jumped up with a start, hitting the alarm clock off the table.She started to get up out of bed, rubbing her eyes.It was then that she noticed she was covered in what she thought was sweat.She opened her eyes straining to see through the blinding light of the sun through her bedroom.What she saw nearly made her spine jump out of her body.Her sheets were ripped, more like torn apart and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"What...why is this happening to me?"She asked herself as she got up out of bed, took off the sheets and hid them in her closet.She then went into the bathroom to fix herself up.

At the Sunset Arms boarding house...

Arnold was getting ready to go to school when he remembered what happened the previous night.He went to his dresser table and picked up the phone."Hello, Gerald?I need you to meet me in front of the school today.I know...I know...but I really need to talk to you.Something weird is going on with Helga.Look, just meet me in front and I'll tell you. I gotta go, bye."He said as he hung up the phone with shaky hands.

Oh, my!!Whatever will happen next?Just stay right there and I'll show you! 


End file.
